Maldito Neji
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: Secuela de "Maldito Lee" Regalo para Mishiel-chan Uchihalove y nejiten maniatic, gracias por todo el apoyo lindas:3


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para esta historia, que es de mi autoría.**

**Pareja: Nejiten**

**Rated: FICTION M; por la boca de Tenten y un poquito de lemon.**

**Regalo para Mishiel-chan Uchihalove y nejiten maniatic; ellas querían que hiciera una continuación, y me dieron ideas e.é**

**Además, me dejaron unas review's muy hermosas, ¡gracias por todo! Esto es para ustedes **

**M**aldito** N**eji.

**.**

**S**ecuela de** M**aldito** L**ee.

Suspiró, observando a Neji, que se encontraba durmiendo sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus pechos desnudos, al igual que ellos dos, siendo cubiertos sólo por una fina sábana.

Sonrió de forma cansada, había sido tan agotador, tanto física como mentalmente, omitiendo el hecho de que finalmente había perdido su virginidad, con el amor de su vida.

Lo habían hecho tantas veces y de tantas formas distintas, deseaba poder cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo.

La felicidad en ella era tanta que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Mordió su labio inferior, en un intento de reprimirla carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

De solo recordad lo que había tenido que sufrir para llegar a tales circunstancias.

Maldito Neji.

El genio Hyuga había decidido ignorarla, como un tipo de venganza por haberse burlado de él luego del accidente, ocasionado por Lee.

Como era evidente que no podría dormir decidió repasar lo ocurrido ese día.

.

.

.

.

.

_Se habían detenido en un pequeño restaurant a almorzar antes de llegar a Konoha. Las bestias verdes de Konoha hablaban sobre la llama de la juventud en los jóvenes de hoy en día, y como estos derrochaban su "llama" holgazaneando, entre tantas idioteces más, típicas en ellos._

_Pero extrañamente Neji iba hasta atrás y no había dicho ni una sola palabra en un largo rato._

_¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Es decir, si bien ella se había mofado de su infortunio una y otra vez, también le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia su persona "discretamente", e incluso se habían tomado de las manos, ¡por Kami-sama! ¿Por qué demonios se hacía el ofendido?_

_Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego. Iba a retomar su andar pero se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al dichoso restaurant._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Se habían ubicado en la mesa cinco, para ser más exactos, obteniendo una preciosa vista desde su posición, junto a la ventana._

_Mientras que Gai-sensei y Lee seguían parloteando idioteces, Neji los ignoraba. No, mejor dicho, LA IGNORABA a ella, sólo a ella._

_Maldijo internamente porque viniendo de él dolía, demasiado._

_Pero ella era orgullosa, ¡si señor!, no se dejaría pisotear por el genio Hyuga. Igualmente, lo ignoró._

_._

_._

_Tenía las mejillas muy encendidas, de la rabia_

_Habían terminado de almorzar y cuando pidieron el postre, luego que el mesero se fuera, se acercó una chica jodidamente sexy, a "saludar" a Neji. Aunque para todos estaba más que claro las intenciones de la -nombrada por Tenten- zorra._

_Aunque Neji no se lo había dicho, ella sabía que la amaba, gracias a Hina-chan, su mejor amiga y prima de su futuro novio, pero aunque Hyuga no le había dicho los sentimientos que profesaba hacía ella,, eso no significaba que podía coquetear con cualquier perra que apareciera._

_**-Oh, ¿de verdad?**__ \- preguntó el genio Hyuga un tanto incómodo_

_**-En serio cariño, soy copa D**__ \- le dijo tratando de sonar sensual la zorra, fallando en el intento, pues parecía que una cabra agonizaba en cuanto abría su boca._

_Tenten soltó una sonora carcajada, atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes_

_**-Espera, no puedo, no puedo más jajajajaja**__\- se sostenía el estómago ya que le dolía demasiado._

_**-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?**__\- preguntó la zorra enfadada._

_Todos miraron a Tenten, esperando a que explicara su repentino ataque de risa._

_**-Lo gracioso es que eres una mentirosa.-**__ dijo, burlándose de la chica rubia que tenía enfrente._

_**-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Por qué lo dices?-**__ saltó demasiado furiosa Hinamori._

_**-Porque es verdad, querida. Yo soy copa D y tú no. Incluso podría asegurar que no llegas ni siquiera a copa A.-**_

_La mesa quedó en un profundo silencio ¿de verdad estaban hablando sobre tallas?_

_Tenten en verdad era una caja de sorpresas. Los tres hombres demasiados sonrojados, miraban a una chica y luego a la otra, y así sucesivamente._

_Neji fue el primero en reaccionar._

_Hinamori no le caía bien, era muy encimadora, pero sus modales de caballero Hyuga ante todo. Debía frenar a su compañera si no quería que la rubia se sintiera avergonzada, además, conociendo a Tenten, pondría en ridículo a la chica sin necesidad de una batalla física, pero las batallas verbales, en cambio..._

_**-Basta Tenten, no necesitas hacer esto, no la molestes.-**_

_Abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

_¿La estaba defendiendo?_

_Vio a Hinamori sacarle la lengua._

_Oh, esto era el colmo._

_**-¿Por qué demonios la defiendes? Es una puta mentirosa.-**_

_Tenía unos fuertes deseos de clavarle miles de agujas senbon a la zorra, y ya que tocaban el tema, también a Neji, en lo posible, envenenadas._

_**-Porque le gusto querida, ¿acaso no es obvio?-**__ y seguía burlándose de ella._

_Neji miró a Hinamori, arqueando una ceja, aunque eso no fuera cierto, no abriría la boca. No quería herir los sentimientos de la rubia chica que tenía enfrente, ni mucho menos humillarla, aún más._

_-__**Seguro, y yo soy fea.-**__ dijo Tenten con sarcasmo._

_Bien, ella no era creída ni plástica como Hinamori, pero tenía su orgullo de mujer y muchos le decían que era una mujer muy hermosa, se fiaría de los demás._

_**-De hecho.-**__ respondió la rubia con un aire de superioridad._

_**-¡Suficiente!-**__ con un aura oscura Tenten tomó un pequeño pergamino, sacando a Jidanda(*), regalo y creación de su amigo __**Iō.**_

_Antes de que pudiera hacer uso de Jida-chan fue detenida por su sensei._

_**-Tenten, hermosa flor de la juventud, guarda tu fuerza para un oponente digno.-**_

_-__**Hai**__\- suspiró, realmente quería matarla._

_Bufó derrotada, no podía hacer nada contra su maestro, además, tenía razón, no gastaría chakra en esa maldita._

_**-Neji, lleva a esta hermosa dama a su hogar, y no tardes, debemos regresar a Konoha.**_

_**-Hai.-**__ contestó con su seriedad característica._

_Rápidamente tomó a la chica de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y la jaló suavemente para que comenzara a caminar._

_**-Vamos-**_

_**-Si.-**__ le sonrió coquetamente a Neji, y luego dirigió su rojiza mirada a los otros hombres presentes. __**-Adiós caballeros, ha sido un placer conocerlos-**_

_**-Igualmente, señorita.-**__ respondió Lee, utilizando sus buenos modales. Gai sólo dio un leve asentimiento._

_Hinamori volvió a dirigir su mirada a a chica de ojos cafés._

_**-Hasta pronto, tomboy(*)**__.- ¡y más burla en su voz! Iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades pero Neji jaló a la rubia hacia sí, acercándola._

_**-Vuelvo enseguida-**__ murmuró Hyuga, ignorándola, de nuevo._

_Tan pronto lo dijo desapareció, junto a la zorra._

_Neji, ¿había preferido a la chica rubia sobre ella?_

_Sintió sus ojos húmedos._

_Dolía. Mucho._

_Cerró sus ojos, haciendo que por fin las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas._

_Sintió una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo._

_Agradeció internamente a Gai._

_**-Tenten, iremos al hotel cercano a la cascada, pasaremos la noche allí, es demasiado tarde para volver a Konoha. Sabemos que necesitas tiempo para pensar y lo entendemos.**_

_Luego fue Lee el que habló._

_**-Mi eterno rival a veces puede ser un idiota pero te quiere.**_

_Asintió no podía hablar con el nudo en su garganta. Se despidió y salió corriendo del restaurant, Lee tenía razón Neji podía ser un completo idiota._

**OoO**

_**\- ¿Creé que Tenten estará bien, Gai-sensei?**_

_Lo vio sonreír._

_**-La llama del amor es muy confusa, Lee, pero recuerda, si es racional no es amor. Tenten sólo estaba celosa y Neji no se dio cuenta, pero lo resolverán, ambos son lo suficientemente maduros para arreglarlo solos.-**_

_**-Neji si lo es, pero tengo algunas dudas sobre Tenten.-**_

_Ambos se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a carcajearse jocosamente._

_**-Por cierto, sensei, ¿por qué le dijo eso a Tenten? Aún es temprano y podemos regresar a Konoha antes de del anochecer.-**_

_**-Oh, Lee ¿tú crees que podríamos volver con esos dos distanciados? Sería demasiado incómodo, deja que se arreglen, te aseguro que mañana estarán como antes o incluso mejor.-**_

_**-¡Usted es tan asombroso sensei!, tiene razón. Desprende sabiduría en cada palabra que dice.-**__ murmuró el más pequeño emocionado._

_-__**¡Oh, Lee!**_

_**-¡Gai-sensei!**_

_**-¡Lee!**_

_Finalmente, ambos se unieron en un emotivo abrazo, mientras les salían cascaditas de los ojos. La gente observaba a ese par de rarito con sorpresa._

_¿Estaban locos o qué?_

_Corrió lo más rápido que podía, lo más que sus piernas le permitían._

_Solo quería escapar de todo lo que la rodeaba, del mundo. No quería que vieran su vulnerabilidad, odiaba sentirse así._

_No le gustaba que la tomaran por alguien débil._

_Pero el rechazo de Neji dolía infiernos. Quizás Hinamori tenía razón, y era demasiado fea. Neji la veía como a una Tomboy en lugar de verla como una mujer._

_Sonrió agriamente._

_Es decir, ¿qué esperaba de todas formas?_

_Ella no era muy femenina, delicada ni mucho menos alguien "tierna" como la mayoría de las mujeres._

_Y el hecho de saber maquillarse era pura obra de Hinata._

_No podía esperar que Neji se fijara en ella. Y no lo culpaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Llegó a un enorme bosque desolado, avanzó unos cuantos pasos, y se sentó sobre una gran roca. Lamentablemente esta, al igual que todo en aquel bosque, estaba demasiado húmedo y frío._

_No le dio importancia y abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, y dejando que las lágrimas salieran._

_Sentía ese nudo en su garganta, llevaba un rato con esa maldita molestia en la garganta. Y sabía que no se iría hasta que dejara de llorar, pero demonios, ella estaba perfecta con su tristeza y todo, mientras que nadie la molestara estaría más que bien._

_Desearía no haber pensado eso, porque tan pronto lo hizo sintió como alguien hacía acto de presencia._

_Levantó la vista._

_**-Neji...-**__ mierda, tenía tanta suerte.- __**¿Qué haces...?-**_

_**-Gai-sensei me dijo que te sentías mal, ¿estás mejor?-**_

_**-¿Acaso te importa?-**__ contestó dolida._

_Neji la miró sorprendido, por supuesto que importaba. ¡Y más tratándose de ella!_

_La voz de la chica lo trajo de regreso a la realidad._

_**-Deberías estar con Hinamori.-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?-**_

_**-Dejaste bien en claro que la prefieres a ella, y no a mí, tu mejor amiga.-**_

_**-Tenten, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cuándo dije eso, según tú?-**__ le preguntó algo confundido._

_**-¡Eres un idiota, no sólo me rompes el corazón, también te haces el desentendido!-**__ le soltó, furiosa._

_**-Un momento, tú... ¿estás celosa?.-**__ Hyuga sonrió, divertido. Ahora entendía el mal comportamiento de su amiga para con la rubia._

_Pero a la chica no le hacía tanta gracia. Se burlaba de ella. ¡Maldito baka!_

_**-¿Qué si lo estoy, estúpido? Me ignoras todo el día, y luego te vas con una zorra.-**__ si se enojaba más probablemente le saldría humo de las orejas._

_Su tristeza se convirtió en coraje y furia cuando lo vio carcajearse._

_**-¿Qué mierda es tan divertido?-**_

_**-Lo es el hecho de que estés celosa por una estupidez, creía que Hinata-sama te había dicho que te amaba-**_

_¡Kami! ¡Se le estaba confesando!_

_Estaba shockeada no solo por el hecho de que el chico de sus sueños estaba admitiendo que la amaba, sino también por el hecho que, él sabía que ella sabía que él la amaba._

_Estaba algo avergonzada, porque si sabía eso, también sabía que había chantajeado a su prima para que le averiguara eso._

_Neji no se esperaba eso, estaban hablando "civilizadamente" -él por lo menos- y de un momento a otro, Tenten le había propinado la cachetada de su vida._

_**-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué...?-**_

_No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque la chica se abalanzó hacía él, en un gran abrazo._

_**-Baka.-**__ murmuró suavemente.- __**también te amo.-**_

_Sonrió._

_Unieron sus labios desesperados, en un tierno y cálido beso._

_**-Pero no vuelvas a ignorarme de esa forma, ¡idiota!-**__ le soltó._

_Neji sonrió._

_Definitivamente amaba a esa loca mujer bipolar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Luego de eso se besaron con más pasión, y las caricias fogosas habían comenzado._

_No recordaba cómo, pero con pasos torpes, habían conseguido llegar a la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedarían esa noche._

_._

_._

_._

Había sido una noche mágica y maravillosa.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, infiltrándose por la ventana. Dándole de lleno en el rostro de su ahora novio, resaltando su nívea piel, pero también ocasionando que este despertara.

**-Hola.-** le dijo algo desganado, aún estaba algo cansado.

**-Hola.-** le sonrió.- **¿Cómo amaneciste, ricitos?-** preguntó, utilizando el apodo que le había asignado hace unas horas atrás, ya que, el largo pelo de su novio, cuando estaban haciéndolo caía sobre su rostro, haciéndola reír en casi la mayor parte del acto.

Neji sonrió

Antes de que Tenten pudiera darse cuenta su novio ya se encontraba sobre ella, besando su cuello.

**-Eres muy traviesa, ¿verdad?-** le preguntó, juguetón.

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Neji no estaba serio? ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba tan relajado y juguetón?

Un intruso se adentro en su intimidad, haciéndola gemir.

Neji se carcajeó, el gemido de Tenten había sido muy estimulante, pero también había sonado como el ronroneo de un gato.

¿Se estaba burlando de su gemido?

**-Maldito...-**

Volvió a gemir cuando sintió que el dedo Neji comenzó a moverse en su interior.

Un segundo dedo.

Otro gemido.

Uno más. Gimió más fuerte aún.

Lo escuchó reírse, nuevamente.

**-De verdad eres un maldito, Neji.-** le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

**-También te amo.-**le murmuró, con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Tenten sonrió dulcemente.

**-Te amo aún más, idiota.**

.

.

.

**(**)**

***Tomboy: Es un término que se utiliza para las chicas que son poco femeninas, y que tienen comportamientos e incluso hasta gustos varoniles.**

*******Jidanda** (地団駄, _Jidanda_) es una de las grandes creaciones de Iō la cual fue creada a partir de los datos reunidos de otras armas creadas por él, el Dakō y Tsuru-Kame. Se trata de una inmensa bola de hierro con púas que contiene sellos explosivos adentro de ella. El mango de esta arma tiene la capacidad de estirarse permitiéndole incluso atacar a su oponente con esta, al igual que el Dakō. Las espigas pueden abrirse para revelar los sellos explosivos que esta contiene para hacer un ataque sorpresa. Esta arma no requiere de fuerza bruta si no de la capacidad de manejarla, es por eso que es usado los sellos explosivos para que de esa forma al hacerlas explotar pueda usar el impulso de la explosión para maniobrarlo en el aire. Estando en el aire el portador puede extender el mango y hacer girar el balón contra su enemigo, además la bola de hierro puede ser utilizada como un escudo. Después de ver a Tenten utilizarlo en batalla, Iō decide hacerle unos cuantos ajustes para mejorarla.

Aparece en el capítulo #184 de Naruto Shippuden. (Sólo anime)

¡Sí! Terminé esta secuela, les juro que no me dejaba dormir xD

Ahora el maldito es Neji y no Lee e.é xd

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier opinión, duda, queja y/o sugerencia dejen una review

Por cierto, lamento si tiene algo de OOC (out of character) aún no sé escribir manteniendo la actitud característica de los personajes, a veces, creo que simplemente pierdo el balón.

Nos vemos en otra loca idea que se me ocurra. :3

Matta-ne

Los ama,

_Tenten-nyan_


End file.
